The Hottest Esca-dude award
by cHiBiHiTaRu
Summary: Yeah, you may of seen these thousands of times, but oh well here's another! I wrote longer descriptions of those delectable guys, plus a URL of a picture or more of them. So please, R/R to vote who deserves the hottest esca-dude award, remember this goes


  
  
The Hottest Esca-dude AWARD!!!!   
  
disclaimer: i don't own escaflowne or any of it!! (I really wish i did tho... *sweatdrops*)  
some rich japanese guy does.. props to him!  
  
Hello everyone!!! hehe, I know you've seen tons of these, but I will provide an EXTRA descriptive well.. description of the Esca-dudes! Plus, I typed up the URL for a picture of them, just incase you don't know how he looks like. Except for like, Mr.Mole! Really, I know one guy did a hottest esca-chick award. (hehe, good idea! it's about high-time somebody thought of it) Anyhow, it's too bad that there isn't too much girls on Escaflowne. But plenty guys!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! This award is not just for his looks, it's also for personality, unless I don't know much about personality, then there's only looks for judge from!!! alright. Anyway, i'm gunna get started! Make sure all you vote! I will give about, 2-3 weeks of voting. Here we go!!  
(I haven't decided what to write when I get the winner, but I'll probably write a love fic about him.)  
  
  
VAN FANEL/VANNIE  
  
picture: with wings- http://members.aol.com/_ht_a/Hikaru/vanang_9.jpg  
chibi van- http://members.aol.com/_ht_a/Hikaru/van4a.jpg  
  
Oh, I could go on forever about this one. But imagine:  
Those beautiful dark eyes of his that are so full of emotion and mystery, with a slight reflection of red.  
And his hair, the HOT way it flies in the wind when he's using his MUSCULAR arms to pull on the reins of escaflowne in dragon form! Also my my, his choice of clothes is also very Hot! That sleeveless red shirt that has 'X' ties on the front, but it shows just enough of his chest. *YEH!!* Also, those tan ok, well kinda tight pants. Still cool! Yep! really emphasizes his figure!  
Clumpy boots, very manly! Also, those cute gloves! (Very digimon!) but it matches him so much better! And also the fact that he's a king! mymy, and the bravery since he had to slay a dragon too! And the determination that he has to protect Hitomi. Don't you think it's so cute when it's so obvious that he loves Hitomi but never has the courage to tell her? He's cocky sometimes, stubborn, but can be sweet, gentle and caring. And last but not least, the fact that he's a draconian! The wings! And the special way that the feathers drift around when he spreads them! Ok, this is getting kinda long so I'll stop.   
  
ALLEN SHEZAR/PLAYBOY  
  
Picture:http://www.dragonfare.net/AL/harem/Images/allenschezar.jpg  
  
^that picture is so dam hot!  
  
When I first started watching Escaflowne, can you say gentlemen? Ep 2, when he rescued Hitomi. I mean, Those beautiful azure blue eyes. Imagine you looking into those eyes. And his hair, I'm sure thousands of Esca-fans is into his hair! It's perfect for Herbal Essence commercial! It's so long, and when he fights w/ his enemy, his hair always flies up in the most hottest and perfect way! Also, his charm, the manly manliness! Any female would be completely infatuated with this gentlemen. He's kind, romantic and sweet, but he actually has a hidden past that he wants to keep locked away forever. You might want to say that he's Esca's biggest Playboy, but he's good at it, isn't he? His choice of clothing, It's ok right? Not as cool as Vans! (sorry, but i really dont' like the poofy sleeves) but it's still blue and cool. Also, his sword skills he acquired from Balgus. (swords master of Gaea.) He's soo good at kicking enemy ass! It's also a miracle how his hair stays perfect even though rain falls on it! Also, his height. alright, next one!   
  
GADDES/GADDETH  
  
picture: http://www.dragonfare.net/AL/ch/Images/gaddes3.jpg  
  
This was requested by email, because I accidentally forgot this hottie that screams testosterone! (oohh) ^_^ sorry to all readers! to make up for this, I will give one more week for you Gaddes fans to vote for him k'?   
When I first started to watch esca-eps, I started noticing this cutie, second command to Allen on the crusade. He is a very rough, but steady soilder, very dilligent and will obey any commands coming from Allen. He has a good sense of humor, and a very nice gentle side too! He has black hair with a tint of purple or blue that's kinda messy and spikey, and beautiful green eyes!(i don't know.. you can barely see...) He's kinda tall, but not as tall as Allen, but even though his commander is very good-looking, he's not to be fazed, coz he himself is a hottie! so ladies, plealse check out this determined, rough but gentle man!   
  
FOLKEN FANEL/FOLKIE   
  
pictures: B4 zaibach- http://members.aol.com/Hikaru/Folken6.JPG  
http://members.aol.com/Hikaru/F4.JPG  
  
in Zaibach- http://members.aol.com/Hikaru/Folken2a.JPG  
wings- http://members.aol.com/Hikaru/Folken9.JPG  
  
This is a special character, and you can vote either way! Because remember, he's a hottie back before he went into Zaibach. And after too! Before Zaibach, he's basically the older brother of Van Fanel. (one thing I don't get, how his beautiful smokey silver hair came from. hello, both parents have dark hair.) anyway, He had kind of long hair, but his bangs fell perfectly over his forehead always looking soft. His eyes are a beautiful ruby red, and often very mysterious. His woredrobe is also great, because it was the same as Van's only the shirt was blue. But after he got his arm, well amputated. (DAMN DRAGON)  
but he still got hotter with his signature mark 'the claw!' And his hair changed a bit, noooo, the bangs got spiked up a bit and his hair is still long. He now has a teardrop tatoo below his right eye, and he wears a black sorcerer outfit. Before, he was kind, caring and tall!  
After he went into Zaibach, he was still tall, mysterious, intriiging and quiet! Hey, he could of been a king but the dragon psyched him out! and he's also a draconian. black wings are cool too!  
  
DILANDAU ALBATOU/DILLY   
  
picture: http://www.escalix.com/freepage/dilly/images/dilandau.jpg  
outfit- http://www.escalix.com/freepage/dilly/images/fight.jpg  
  
This guy leads a double life. But i'm not going to tell about his, 'opposite sex life' coz hello! this is about the hottest GUY not girl! (sorrie, tat wuz a spoiler) Do you ever wonder how he keeps his beautiful Silver hair so, combed out in his daily workout of, slapping dragon slayers? I think the tiara does the trick! without it, we don't have Dilly! He's the commander of the ryuugekitai and His eyes just scream Hotness! Their ruby red too. It's no secret that he likes to burn things, coz his favourite line is "MOERO" meaning burn in japanese. I think it's so cute that he's obsessed with burning. That's why he's our favourite pyromaniac! (flamethrower ^_^) His clothing, no armor! WhOO! cool eh? Red spikes on his shoulders to impale anyone who wants to lean on his shoulders. And you know inside his armor the only thing stopping you from reaching his chest is a blue tank top. He may seem aggressive, mean and well, obviously slappy! He's also very Vain of his good looks. (why shouldn't he be?)He also has a troubled past he tries to forget. And his paleness is also very cute. I don't even have to describe more because I know that you guys know how cute Dilly is! (Although when he goes insane, like his features go all Picasso.. hmm..)  
  
DRYDEN (dunno his last name)  
  
picture:http://www.chez.com/escaflowne/dryden.jpg  
  
Well I personally don't think he's cute. But he could be quite unique! You know, he's really smart and everything. He's a merchant and the son of Myden. (Their names rhyme. ^_^) And he's very rich, so if you could get with him, you could do all the shopping you want! Let's just get Millerna out of the picture right now shall we?  
He's tall, smart, perhaps humorous in his own way, handsome? possibly. I don't know much about him. But oh yes, he has dark brown eyes, and long wavy/curley brown hair that he keeps tied up in a bandana. And he's different and unique coz you know, he doesn't like the austurian style of dressing because he doesn't think it's comforable. So if you like brains, mulah and looks (supposedly) dryden's got it all!  
  
^not sure if i missed any. those are just the main guys. but if i did miss some, please write me a review to let me know quickly so i can add him in.  
here are the much luved dragon slayer hotties!  
btw, if you have no idea how they look like,  
here's a pic of all of except Viole isn't in here.   
  
http://www.angelfire.com/sc2/tilldeathdouspart/littleslayers.jpg  
  
  
MIGEL/MIGUEL  
  
picture:http://www.angelfire.com/sc2/tilldeathdouspart/migel.jpg  
  
This guy is a fine hottie! girls, don't we all agree? His voice is not very low, well not as low as Van's, but it has a very nice ring to it. He has dark brown hair that sometimes falls into his eyes.   
His eyes are another matter, their an amazing shade of grey. Out of all the dragon slayers, he's the coldest of all but I find him very mysterious. He wears the same armor as all of the dragon slayers. Same as Dilandau only it's blue and he doesn't have spikes on his shoulder.  
He may seem cold, but he's very loyal when it comes to Dilandau, his master. He's intelligent because he found out that Hitomi was pointing them out to Van. He could of got away from the escaflowne, but nooo! he had to concentrate all his energy on a liquid spike, which escaflowne saw.. then stupid Zongi killed him!!! poor hottie!!  
  
CHESTA/SHESTA  
  
picture:http://www.angelfire.com/sc2/tilldeathdouspart/chesta.jpg  
  
I think this guy is so adorable! Chesta has a very nice boyish voice and his soft looking blond hair looks like it's shaped like a mushroom. (^_^)  
He's Dilandau's favourite dragon slayer. I can't imagine why not right? He has beautiful blue eyes, although he's the shortest out of all the dragon slayers, height doesn't matter! He can make up for it in his adorable ness and hottness!! He also wears the same uniform as the rest of the dragon slayers. Although that picture doesn't do him that good, check out the group picture of all of the dragon slayers, he looks cute! He's also quite friendly and kind, despite his position.   
  
GATTI/GATTY  
  
picture:http://www.angelfire.com/sc2/tilldeathdouspart/gatti.jpg  
  
If you want a mushroom cut, this guy has the best example of one! His hair is so perfect. It's a smokey dark silverishly color. Very hard to put a finger on it. He has also a boyish voice, but it's slightly lower than Chesta's. He's also Dilly's favourite dragon slayer along with Chesta.  
He has blue eyes as well. He's kind of the head of the dragon slayers because he reads all the stuff from Dilly. He's also quite brave because he always points out Dilandau's mistakes, which he is rewarded by a slap.  
(DILLY-CHAN!!) he acts pretty cold too, but still he's less cold than Migel. Ps: The picture was taken in the shadowy depths of death! so he iz kuter than that!  
  
VIOLE/BIORE (hehe.. biore face strips ^_^)  
  
picture:http://www.angelfire.com/sc2/tilldeathdouspart/viole.jpg  
  
It's hard to describe this character, because he's seen so rarely! But very nice hair I must say, coz it's long and kind of purplish! His eyes are probably brown. But practicalyl everything about him is unknown. And probably none of you have even heard about him. But Dilandau once screams his name along with Chesta, Gatti... Viole!  
So yeah. But that was when he dies. He wears the same outfit as the rest of the dragonslayers. and he has never appeared in the series. but that could be him! so lets just pretend shall we?   
  
DALET/DALLET  
  
picture:http://www.angelfire.com/sc2/tilldeathdouspart/dalet1.jpg  
  
Dalet is also a dragon slayer, with all the same outfits. He has shoulder length brown hair, and dark brown eyes.   
Out of all the dragonslayers, Dalet is most like Dilandau. He is also very superficial and vain.  
Dalet thinks that he's very good with the sword compared to Gatti and Chesta. He could be sarcastic at times, but could be kind too.  
  
GUIMEL/SHEEP BOY  
  
picture:http://www.angelfire.com/sc2/tilldeathdouspart/guimel.jpg   
  
Everytime I look at Guimel, I see a guy that strongly resembles a sheep. (^_~) i'm sorry all you Guimel fans. but you don't see alot of him in the series, no siree. but you do get to see him screaming when he gets killed by Van. He has really light blond hair, almost white. That could just almost explain why he looks like a sheep! His eyes are green. (AHHH... like the pastures...)  
hehe... well if you think he's hot then that's good for you!  
  
  
THERE! i'm done. or not! if you know any more guys I left out that are mentioned more than Guimel, then please do tell me. And make sure that they could be cute in a way!  
  
REQUIREMENTS  
  
just what to write in review box to vote.  
  
1) Put the name of your favourite esca-dude in CAPITAL letters.  
2) Write the guys most attractive feature.  
  
Alright thank you. You have 2-3 weeks to vote. 


End file.
